LARXENE: Maintenance Guide and Manual
by A.D. Williams
Summary: Here at Enix/Disney Incorporated, we believe in giving you the finest quality products that money can buy. We greatly appreciate your recent purchase and if you ever have any problems after reading this manual, a support team is available 24/7. Enjoy!


Whoa guys, I'm so sorry for those of you who were keeping up with my updates on these manuals. I mentioned in my Marluxia one that college was seriously picking up and while that's still the case, my home life had a major monkey-wrench thrown in it that we're still currently trying to fix, xD! Meaning no 'net at home currently. Bleh. BUT! I'm at school four days out of seven so I'll still be able to answer reviews and whatnot. Just forgive me if it's a bit of time before I come out with Roxas' and Xion's manuals (let's just stick to Org XIII for now; we'll see later if I span out into the rest of KH).

With that long drabble said, I hope you guys enjoy this!

* * *

WARNING! You are now the owner of the highly volatile LARXENE unit. Please read this manual carefully to ensure of proper handling, care, and mood persuasion of this unit.

**The LARXENE unit comes with:**

Four throwing knives

Ninja kunai blades

Morning star

Whips and chains

Leather executioner outfit

**Common Personality Settings**

Sadistic

No matter what the LARXENE is doing, usually it will be performed in a Sadist method. Pain of all sorts make these units happy, so unless you like to walk on the 'wild side', these units might not be for you.

**Compatible/Incompatible Units**

MARLUXIA: Explained in his own manual, MARLUXIA and LARXENE have been shortened down to others as Marlene. These two units grew fond of each other back in the factory when he witnessed her torturing a SORA unit. Since then, the two are practically inseparable. Many believe that they have more than a friendly relationship with each other and sometimes that is the case. But it would appear that both have their eyes set on other prizes. To own both of these units is a tough call that the owner must make. If you choose to do so, be aware of the difficult task you are undertaking.

DEMYX: These are the absolute worst units for the LARXENE unit to be around. While her cohort in crime would never waste hurting a DEMYX, LARXENE's have no qualms about inflicting injury. This is probably mainly due to their opposite elements of water and electricity. A simple jolt from a LARXENE is enough to fray the motherboard of a DEMYX unit badly enough to put him out of commission for days.

Please note that this does not work the other way around! Water being thrown on a LARXENE unit will only intensify her powers, thus is why he is so helpless to her. It goes without saying that these units are very incompatible.

AXEL: It would seem that LARXENE's have a bit of a crush on these units. And actually, they do very well together. The few AXEL units that don't become obsessed with ROXAS units will often take a liking to her. His two-sided personality makes him quite fitting as a match, so ownership of these two is fine, so long as they don't begin to reenact the traitorous events of Castle Oblivion.

XION: Next to the DEMYX, XION's have become a new source of entertainment for LARXENE. Jokes range from the girl's short hair to comments echoing the XIGBAR's pun of calling her a puppet. The woman might have gotten bored teasing her had the XION unit stayed quiet, but that is not her style. When a comment was made in the factory about LARXENE being a dominating lesbian, the feud went from average bullying to outright torment and has spilled out onto the mass-produced units. These units should never be around each other.

NAMINE: Most unfortunate that the LARXENE has chosen to pick on the gentle NAMINE units, but they have. LARXENE's have no patience for young or childish units, so this is another one that does not fare well in her company.

**Handling and Care**

It is unknown as to why LARXENE is so hostile. Some say she was spurned by a lover once. Others say she drove _him _away instead. Whatever it may be, ensuring of her happiness is no easy task…

Since for her, pain is pleasure, she wields a large array of weapons at all times. While it has been highly debated on whether it should be allowed for these units to come packaged with such items, without them, she would simply rob a store for them anyways. We'd like to believe she only uses them in place of darts for target practice for theoretical situations only.

The most difficult parts of taking care of a LARXENE unit might come in food and…intercourse. Yes, units sometimes have intercourse; please don't ask us how. She's quite finicky with her food choices and will usually only eat what a MARLUXIA unit cooks for her. On rare occasions though, she'll reluctantly eat a meal prepared by a XALDIN. As for intercourse, sadistic role-playing is her forte and few units can withstand her 'innovative' ideas. Try to point her to strong-willed units rather than the weaker ones who would surely have a system meltdown from such trauma.

**Frequently Asked Questions**

Q: My LARXENE unit one day had a conniption fit about the hot water running out before her shower and went on a tirade, throwing blades all over the place. One happened to stab my XIGBAR unit in his other eye and now he's totally blind. Can I get any benefits or assisted living care for a unit? And is it possible to take out a life insurance policy on one?

A: You actually are able to get health insurance for a unit and even assisted living. But not life insurance. You see, most people do not think of a unit as a real person, no matter how realistic they may seem. Due to units being mainly machinery, they are bound to have complications and breakdowns and also have short lifespans. If life insurance were available for units, there would be a major spike in unit slayings so that owners could get the insurance money faster. For this reason, we cannot allow them to have a life insurance policy. Our major condolences to your XIGBAR unit though.

Q: Is there any way to rehabilitate a LARXENE unit to get her to be…more docile?

A: In the past, we tried sending prototypes to anger management lessons. It was no shocker that they all failed with the units having injured everyone in the room and taking a few as hostages so that they may leave without anyone hindering them. We're afraid that you're stuck with whatever traits your unit came with.

Q: If units can have intercourse, can they become pregnant as well?

A: No, and aren't we thankful for that!

Q: Isn't it unlawful for the LARXENE unit to abuse children?

A: Considering all the abuse between every unit and its rival, while wrong, there are few laws in place that units must follow. Mainly they are limited to protecting humans but activist groups are also pushing for defense of units as well.

Q: So, um, uh…my LARXENE unit has admitted to liking other females. Great, groovy. But…why NAMINE?

A: Oh no. This is actually much worse than the famous 'Akuroku' pairing in that at least an AXEL unit would never injure a ROXAS unit. Grab the NAMINE unit and_ run. _In her place, give her maybe a TIFA unit. At least TIFA's can defend themselves adequately.

~.~.~.~.~

We sincerely hope this guide has proven helpful to you. Many well wishes and thank you for buying from Enix/Disney Inc.!

* * *

I had to make at least one lesbian joke about Larx, I just had to! Oh! For anyone wondering where I'm getting the personalities and such, my story Organization Origins is where all of this was originally developed. Some things I added just for the manuals, but the basis of the characteristics are from there ^_^ Not sure if I've said that already though; if I have forgive my repeating.

Reviews are always most welcome!


End file.
